The Green Eyed Sniper
by TheParatrooperGirl
Summary: Heidi Vik is a strong and caring girl who lived in Juneau, Alaska with her widowed mother and her twin brother: Charlie. When Charlie got conscripted to be part of the 101st airborne, Heidi was selected to be the first woman to become a sniper for Easy Company. Will she show her true strength in war? Will Heidi find love at the wrong time? (Eventual George Luz/OC)


_**TheParatrooperGirl** : _

_Hey everyone! This is my first B.O.B fanfic story and I'm so excited to share it with you guys! Please review it an tell me what you thinking of the first chapter! Thanks!_

 _Note: I don't anything other than my OC and the sub-plot_

* * *

Chapter One:

The "White Haired" Girl

Heidi was at the standing of attention along with her fellow members of Easy Company. She noticed that everyone was being revoked for a pass to go outside the camp. She knew it felt unfair, but things happened when you're in an army boot camp.

"Name." Sobel spoke.

"Malarkey, Donald G."

"Malarkey... 'Malarkey' is slang for 'bullshit', isn't it?"

Don gulped, "Yes, sir."

"Rust on the butt plate hinge spring, Pvt. Bullshit. Revoked." After Sobel spoke to Don, he looked at Heidi and noticed that she was new. He heard that he was gaining a new member- a _female_ member. He then confronted her, "Name."

"Vik, Heidi"

Sobel nodded, "Very Norwegian name... Why are you here, Private Vik?"

"The U.S. Government sent me here sir" Heidi answered showing no emotion.

Sobel furrowed his eyebrows, he was very confused, "Why did the government sent you here?"

Heidi spoke quickly- feeling as if she was under the pressure, "I was selected in a lottery to be the first woman to join the paratroopers in combat." Sobel nodded and examined her, "Your hair is unkept, dirt and... Is that oil on your boot private?"

"Yes sir" After Heidi answered, Sobel questioned, "Explain"

"I was walking to the garage to grab my tools for fixing cars and car oil was spilled on my boots, sir."

Sobel huffed, "Revoked, next time Private Vik- watch where you step." He was about to step away until he remembered, "Private Vik, I heard you can speak five languages... Can you speak all four languages saying: Revoked?"

Hedi gulped and spoke Norwegian first, "Opphevet..." Then Dutch, "Ingetrokken..." German, "Widerrufen..." French, "Révocation..." And lastly Russian, "Otozvannyye..."

Sobel walked in front of the whole platoon, "As what Private Vik said, you are all revoked!" He continued, " Now, thanks to these men and lady and their infractions, every man and woman in the company who had a weekend pass has lost it... Change into your PT gear. We're running Currahee..."

Sobel then walked away and Winters turned to the platoon, "2nd Platoon, fall out. We have two minutes..."

Everyone the fell out and ran back into their shared quarters- except Heidi. Heidi had her own quarters who kept everything nice and clean. She then changed her clothes to her PT gear and headed out the door. She was so angry at herself about not keeping herself kept, but she knew she wasn't the only one. When she walked outside, she bumped into a man that was on her platoon. She then fell to the ground and her long thick platinum blond came out from the ponytail that she made.

"Sorry about that ma'am" the voice spoke to her. Heidi looked up and saw a man with dark thick brown hair- which was well kept. He was skinny, but not too skinny...'More like born built skinny', Heidi thought to herself. Heidi shook her head, "It's all right, I had worse..." When she was getting up, the man gave her hand, "Here."

Heidi took his hand and got up, "Thanks...You're probably the first one to help me out on this platoon." The young man gave her a smile with disbelief, "Really? You look like a girl that guys would help out." Heidi laughed, "No... I'm more independent..."

The man chuckled and introduced himself, "I'm Joe, Joe Liebgott." Hedi smiled, "I'm Heidi Vik..."

"Hey!" Another man came in between Heidi and Joe, "Trying to pick up a new girlfriend, Joe?"

Joe furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the man, "Wh- No! Luz! She's just a new friend who's girl…Right?" After Joe spoke, Heidi nodded and was about to speak. But the man interrupted with a sarcastic look, "Hey, do you known that there's two easier ways to put it than what you just said?" George continued, "There's "girlfriend" and "girl friend", that little space in between we call the "friend zone"…"

Joe rolled his eyes while Heidi chuckled to herself. "Whatever Luz…" Joe spoke with his arms crossed.

The man looked at the young lady and gave her a smile, "George Luz, you must be the one who can speak every language." Heidi laughed, " _Almost_ every language, if I spoke every language- I think people will label me as a freak."

George and Joe chuckled, and Joe spoke, "We should head with the others…" Heidi nodded and followed Joe along with George, "Hey, don't want to sound like an idiot- but what's up with the 'white' hair?" Heidi arched an eyebrow at George, "Really?" Heidi scoffed, "My hair is not white…"

"Well, what do you call it then?" George asked a little sarcastically. Heidi answered, "Platinum blond or light blond-" George shook his head, "Ma'am it's not "light blond"-"

"Then what do you call it then?"

"White"

Heidi shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Are you always sarcastic and sassy?" George then sighed with a small smile and shook his head, "Sometimes I can be sarcastic ma'am- but I don't think sassy."

Heidi looked at George with disbelief and continued her way with the company. She then looked at George and spoke, "You can call me Heidi-"

"Heidi" George repeated, "Nice name… Your new nickname is Heidi-Whitey" Then Muck and Don came up to George, "Teasing on the new recruit, Luz?" Don asked.

"I thought you had respect for women" Muck spoke to Luz as he winked at Heidi- as a friendly and somewhat flirty gesture to Heidi. "Hey- woah guys, I do have respect for women… Just givin' her a hard time, that's all…"

Muck shook his head, "Whatever…" He looked at Heidi, "I'm Warren but you can call me 'Muck', that red-head is Donald-"

"But you can call me Don" Don spoke with a kind smile. Heidi smiled back, "Nice to meet you…" Muck and Don nodded as they left George and Heidi to be closer with the platoon.

"It's gonna be one hell of a jog" George spoke and Heidi shook her head, "I don't think it's gonna be that bad."

George laughed, "I bet ten sticks-" Heidi interrupted, "I don't smoke"

"I bet ten bucks that you're gonna sweat and cry when we're only a quarter mile away from Currahee." George spoke as he made a bet with Heidi. Heidi arched an eyebrow, "And if I don't- can I nickname you?…"

George smirked and chuckled, "You're on whitey…" He then winked at Heidi who just shook her head once more.

* * *

"Where do we run?" Sobel yelled to the platoon.

"Currahee!"

"What's Currahee mean?"

"We stand alone!"

Sobel continued, "How far up? How far down?"

And Easy Company answered, "Three miles up, three smiles down!"

"Now, what company is this!"

"Easy company!"

Sobel yelled, "And what do we do?!"

"Stand alone."

Heidi jogged with Bull and George, not breaking any sweat. George furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief, "How the hell are you not breaking any sweat?" Heidi answered, "I use to run up hills and climbed mountains for fun… So I'm just used of this workout…" George huffed from the jog and asked, "Where the hell did you live for that?"

Heidi answered, "Alaska, the coldest place on earth…" Bull looked at her, "No wonder you're part of this company, you're the toughest one around here…"

Sobel then announced, "You have thirteen minutes to get to the top of this mountain if you wanna serve in the paratroopers."

Heidi thought of an idea and looked at George and Bull before she ran off, "See you at the top, boys." She then ran through the company and passed Sobel. Everyone was in shock, even Sobel who was pissed. But he knew that this was going to happen.

While Heidi ran and out of George's sight, he sighed in disbelief, "Where in the hell did she come from?…" Bull laughed, "Alaska, apparently…"

When Heidi reached then top, she came back down and passed Sobel halfway down the mountain. She mentally smiled and saw George who was still in disbelief, "Loving the jog, Fuzzy-Luzzy?"

"Oh god… That's my nickname now?!" George yelled at Heidi who was down the hill. She then laughed and continued the way back into camp. As she ran, she felt so free- like no one was going to spot her. This was the beginning of Heidi's story, the story of how she bounded and embraced the men of Easy Company. The first and only heroine of the 101st airborne division.


End file.
